Coffee Break
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Sequel to "The Date" Morgan wants a better answer than "Top secret" and follows Reid and JJ when they leave the office one afternoon to get it. ONESHOT


**A/N: Oneshot sequel to "The Date" You should definitely read that first or this may be confusing!**

**Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed that story, hope this isn't to terrible! (Like I said, romance is just not my thing…)**

**So, read, enjoy (hopefully) and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Coffee Break

"Come on, kid, just tell me what happened!" Morgan said for about the millionth time in the past two weeks. So far, he'd gotten no farther than Reid's vague answer of "Top secret." He wasn't dumb enough to try and pry an answer out of JJ, so he was stuck pestering Reid.

"It's not any of your business, Morgan." Reid said, sounding exasperated. "Seriously, it wasn't even like a date-date anyway."

Morgan frowned, "So?" he said. "As an expert on the opposite sex, I'd like to point out that sparks can fly pretty much anywhere."

Reid rolled his eyes. "An expert on the opposite sex?" he asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Compared to you, yes." Morgan nodded. "Now tell me what happened! What was she wearing? Did you talk about statistics? …"

Reid sighed, "You sound like a teenage girl right now, do you realize that?"

Morgan scowled, "C'mon man, just tell me how it went!"

Reid turned away and ignored him. After about a half hour, he looked up to see JJ leaving her office and he stood, following her. Morgan noticed and stood as well. Elle looked up at him and grinned. "You know, JJ'll kill you if she sees you following them." she said.

Morgan frowned and shrugged.

Elle rolled her eyes, "If you see anything interesting, I get to know first!" she called after him as he started down the hall.

He grinned and nodded, "I might not be able to promise that without incurring the wrath of Garcia… but I'll try." he promised.

He got to the parking lot and spotted Reid and JJ getting into Reid's beat up car. "Where are they going?" he mumbled to himself. He watched them pull out of the parking lot and half jogged to his car, following them at a safe distance.

* * *

They parked in front of a small coffee shot. Morgan waited until they went inside the shop before he parked a few spaces away from them and watched them through the windows.

They took a table next to the door and sat there, while waiting for their coffee. Morgan noticed how their hands brushed against each other's several times when Reid toyed with the metal napkin dispenser.

Morgan was starting to get bored when they finally got their coffee and Reid leaned across the table shyly and kissed JJ. Morgan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Since when had they been together? The game? He hadn't noticed any strange behavior from them.

He sat there, watching. Nothing else really happened until they got up to leave, their hands intertwined, and walked back out to the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove off before Reid and JJ could have a chance to spot him

* * *

"So?" Elle asked as Morgan ran back to the bullpen and sat down at his desk. "Are you a dead man yet?"

He shook his head. "I don't think they saw me," he answered.

"What'd you see?" she asked, laying her paperwork aside. This was far more interesting.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to say anything to Reid and don't tell Garcia that I told you before her." Morgan said, sitting up in his chair.

Elle rolled her eyes, "Cross my heart." she promised, making and X over her chest.

"They kissed." Morgan said.

"Kissed?" Elle straightened up in her seat. "As in lip on lips _kiss?_" she asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

Morgan nodded, "I thought I was imagining things at first." he said.

"Imagining what?" Reid asked, walking back to his desk. His demeanor gave away none of what Morgan had just witnessed.

"Nothing." Morgan answered, grinning.

Reid sighed and turned his attention to his paperwork. "Morgan, it's not going to work. I'm not telling you what happened."

Morgan and Elle exchanged a look and Morgan shrugged, turning back to the report on his desk. "Alright, kid, you win. I'll leave you alone about it."

Reid nodded, "Thank you," he said, having no idea that by next week, thanks to Garcia, the entire team would know about his 'relationship' with JJ.

END

* * *

**E/N: So, what d'ya think? Good, bad, terrible, awesome, cute, dorky… I'm not really sure…**

**I know it's a little short, but I hope it didn't disappoint! Review please!**


End file.
